Making a New World
by StormLongbottom
Summary: Hawkeye has been living with the group of teens for long enough that he ups the games that Pym is so obsessed with.
1. Chapter 1

Bugs are the ultimate pest. Those little critters were always in everyone's business underground when young Hawkeye was in charge of the underground people. Bugs were never something anyone got used to.

A buzz of wings flitted by Hawkeye's ear early in the day, while he was outside, attempting to do his morning meditations. They were damned near impossible to accomplish these days, especially when the bug-boy himself, Pym, was around to pester him.

The shrunken boy in a yellow and black landed on Hawkeye's shoulder. "Wanna play a game?" His voice was even more high-pitched and shrilly in his shrunken form.

Typically, Hawkeye would have dismissed Pym there. But, as of late, he was discovering something about Pym. His games might not have been as childish as they seemed to the naked eye.

Pym flew off of Hawkeye's shoulder and returned to normal size. His little ass shook teasingly in his yellow spandex. It was a reoccurring event that Hawkeye was noticing recently. The little butt-shake, then the question.

"So, do you want to play with me?" In the high-pitched voice that sounded almost too innocent.

Hawkeye nodded his head one singular time. "I choose the game, though."

Pym shrugged. "Fair enough." He threw out his little fairy wrist and shrunk back down. "Where to?" His wings buzzed again in Hawkeye's ear. That boy was begging to be taught a lesson. And Hawkeye wasn't too shabby at teaching lessons.

Hawkeye extracted an arrow and pointed it toward his room then put it back. He wanted to show the preteen who exactly was in charge of all of this.

The two boys zoomed to Hawkeye's room. Pym flying; Hawkeye on foot.

In his room, Hawkeye told Pym to resize and stay that way if he wanted to play. Pym came to full size, wiggling his butt back and forth when he was back on his legs. How tempting it was for Hawkeye to spank that little ass of Pym's.

"The game is roleplaying. Called Babysitter," Hawkeye said like he was already talking to a baby.

"I'm the baby!" Pym shouted, raising his hand like a schoolboy.

"Yes, you are."

Hawkeye fished around in his closet for his previsions bag that he had from leading his people. He yanked it out from safekeeping and opened it up. "Take your clothes off."

Here, Hawkeye expected the youngster to argue with him. Instead, he pulled out what he was looking for and turned around to see Pym's spandex suite being peeled down his arms. His skinny torso becoming exposed. His young, hairless, youthful body was so sexy to Hawkeye. It almost caused him to lose focus of what he was going to do to the boy as he wanted to just fall to his knees and warship him. His little, tight abs exposed greeted Hawkeye's eyes with extreme ego. The young boy turned his body at that point. His exposed back showed his backbone. His little butt wiggled as he bent over, pushing more of his spandex suite down. He didn't wear underwear! It shocked Hawkeye. His round butt was begging to be grabbed, but Hawkeye kept his cool. Finally, Pym was completely naked.

"Lie down on the bed," Hawkeye commanded.

Pym did ask he asked.

Hawkeye lifted up the boy's legs and got a wipe and cleaned his butt first. He put the diaper he had gotten from his bag under him and put his bottom half down on it. Next, he wiped his penis and small balls up. He added a little powder and folded Pym up in his new diaper.

Hawkeye felt dirty with thinking about how hott this boy looked in the diaper. He picked him up in his arms (surprised by how light-weight he was) and rocked him. Pym's eyelids slowly drooped down. His mouth slightly hung open, and Hawkeye slipped his finger into Pym's mouth. The young boy instantly started sucking on Hawkeye's finger like it was a pacifier. Not that Hawkeye had ever had a sexual experience, but something about the innocent sucking really turned Hawkeye on. He sat on his bed with Pym resting in his lap, rocking him still. His little bubble butt touched the hard penis.

Pym's eyes popped open. "What's that?" A sly smile developed on his face.

"Nothing." Hawkeye's face turned red.

"Baby wants milk!" Pym whined.

Hawkeye softly placed Pym on the bed, laying him on his back. He slowly unstrapped the Velcro crotch of his pants, exposing his hard six-inch cut meat to "baby" Pym. Underwear was not something he found necessary. It took up too much space in a pack if he needed to leave anywhere quickly.

Pym's red lips circled into an O.

Hawkeye stepped forward and put his penis up to Pym's mouth. The lips instantly took it in and suckled on the tip just like a baby drinks from a bottle. The only difference was that Pym did not nibble on it. The small suckles caused Hawkeye's balls to pull right up into his body. It had been too long since he had had any sort of release, so his orgasm came too quickly, right into Pym's mouth. The baby swallowed up his milk, and his eyes shut, breathe deepening.

Hawkeye wasn't quite done with his fun. He slipped his hand down into the poochy diaper. His hand quickly found the smooth four-inch-hard penis pushing hard against the diaper, quivering for release of its own. Would it produce anything from a ten-year-old? Hawkeye wasn't sure, but he was going to try. He ran his fingers up and down, teasing it. It flicked against his every touch, hardening. Small moans escaped the sleeping boy. Hawkeye could barely keep himself from getting wild. His fist clinched around it, and he yanked on it. The harder he yanked, the higher Pym's back arched off the bed. Finally, he felt the orgasm. Nothing was produced, but the orgasm was very real.

Soon enough, the baby would wet his diaper. But, until then, Hawkeye crept into the bed and fell asleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A light scratching at the door woke Hawkeye up, who was still holding Pym. The stench of wet diaper was prevalent. There was an instant chill even through his clothing when he pulled away from Pym. The small boy shivered. Hawkeye covered him with a blanket.

Hawkeye opened the door just a crack and peeped through it. Azari crouched on the other side of the door.

"Is Pym in here?" Azari asked with his thick African accent.

Hawkeye hesitated long enough for Pym to yell out, "Did you get me a puppy?"

"Did he call the king of Wakanda a puppy?"

"We're . . . Uh . . . playing a game." Hawkeye reached up and scratched the top of his head. He felt uncomfortable and very guilty what he had just done to the ten-year-old behind him.

"Puppy! Puppy! Puppy!" Pym started chanting.

Azari forced his way into the room and perched himself on a bedpost.

Hawkeye quickly shut the door behind him. All he needed was for one of the other three people in the house to walk into his room. He locked the door as well (for extra security, though Iron Man could get in with the key he had).

"Whatever is that excruciating stench?" Azari sniffed around, his nostrils flaring with each intake of breath and smell.

Pym sat up and swatted Azari in the nose. "Doggies don't talk!"

"Nor do babies." Hawkeye stepped toward the other two. He pushed Azari on the floor. "Pym made a game. Now, you walked into it and are a part of it." Hawkeye gave the panther-pup a stern look to tell the boy he wasn't getting out of it. "The baby needs changed. So, you sit there."

A seemingly shocked face appeared on Azari's face as he did as he was commanded.

Hawkeye nodded and walked over to his baby. He yanked the old diaper off of Pym, tossed it in the dumpster, and got a fresh one out. He got out a wipe and cleaned Pym's penis and balls up again. Lifting Pym's legs, Hawkeye put the fresh diaper under him and strapped him back in.

Nearby, Azari was panting.

"Like that, boy?" Hawkeye asked as he turned toward Azari and scratched the backside of his ear.

Azari's right leg twitched as Hawkeye continued to scratch his ear. His eyes slowly started to close. The pleasure Hawkeye was bringing to the African gave him the since of power he had once had with the people he once lead.

From the bed, Pym started crying out, "Puppy! Puppy! Puppy!" in an extreme child voice. His arms were outstretched, and his fingers kept curling into his palms in a 'give me' motion.

Hawkeye put a little pressure behind Azari's ear to guide him toward Pym as he still kept scratching the panting panther-dog.

At the bed, Pym toppled forward and put his arms around Azari's neck. He rubbed his soft face against Azari's face. Drool from Azari's tongue dripped down on Pym's leg and trickled down to his knee. The boy giggled.

"Ride!"

Hawkeye picked Pym up and carefully set him down on Azari's back, who growled a little at the extra weight. "Be nice," Hawkeye told Azari. Then, he made sure Pym's arms were securely held around Azari's neck. The diaper crinkled as Pym adjusted against Azari's black spandex. When everything seemed safe, Hawkeye gave Azari a little pat on the butt to give Pym a ride around the room. It was weird for Hawkeye to think, but Pym was very cute on his new puppy, riding around the room.

When the two came back in front of Hawkeye and stopped, Pym released his hands from around Azari's neck and grabbed his ears. Yanking on his ears, Pym forced Azari's face to stare directly in the line of Hawkeye's crotch. Pym placed his hands on the back of Azari's head and pressed it into Hawkeye's hardening penis. Pym stood. His diapered crotch held Azari's head where it was. His hands ripped the Velcro fabric of Hawkeye's pants away and pulled them down, causing Hawkeye's hardening penis to slap Azari in the face.

"Lick, Puppy, lick!" Pym's mocking baby voice rang.

There seemed a great pain in Azari's deep brown eyes as his mouth slowly hinged open. His tongue slowly slithered out. With a quick bob of his head, the slimy, wet, red body part slid up Hawkeye's hard penis. His head bowed back down and quickly nodded back up for a second lick. The tip of Azari's tongue arched to specifically hit the triangle on the underside of the tip of Hawkeye's penis, causing Hawkeye to involuntarily moan.

After the moan, Azari bombarded Hawkeye's penis with little licks all around and on the tip, giving a few special attentions to the slit.

With Azari pleasuring Hawkeye on his own, Pym shrunk down and flew behind Hawkeye. Hawkeye's shirt pulled up off his body from the back. He held his arms up, and soon his muscular body was exposed. After dropping the shirt to the ground, Pym resized and landed back down on Azari's back. His lips pressed softly against Hawkeye's abs. They parted and pouted against each abdomen like he was eating a peach, suckling against each one, individually praising them.

Meanwhile, Azari took Hawkeye's entire penis into his mouth and down his throat. The tightness of the throat gave great pleasure to the tip. Hawkeye's eyes began to fall shut as one set of lips worked his abs and the other sucked him into a tight hole. Suddenly all the pleasure stopped.

"No! Puppies don't suck! Puppies lick!" Pym pulled Azari's head away and rolled him on his back. Then, he took Hawkeye's hands and sat him down on Azari's face. "Lick!" Pym slapped Azari on the belly.

A warm tongue cautiously tested the anus. It must have been okay because it wriggled around wildly after one lick. Of course, Pym was also straddling Azari and wiggling his diapered butt around.

With a tongue wiggling around in his ass, Hawkeye's penis was starting to get very hard. A warm breath of air hit it right before a moist mouth enclosed around it. His tongue slid up and down it as his head bobbed, which caused his butt to wiggle against Azari's package at the same time. The mighty tongues giving pleasure to both of his sensitive spots was too much for Hawkeye. He came before he meant to. Again, right in Pym's mouth. The tip of his penis tickled as Pym swallowed the waves of cum.

Hawkeye stands up and gets to his bed before he falls in exhausted. He hears what is still going on below. It sounds like Pym has started on pleasing his puppy too. Hawkeye, naked, dozes off again.


End file.
